Un baiser est une promesse
by Anders Andrew
Summary: Embrasser quelqu'un, c'est comme passer un accord tacite. Lorsque Mello l'a embrassé après 4 ans de séparation, Matt a voulu croire que ça signifiait quelque chose. Mais Mello n'est qu'une machine, tendue vers un seul but : gagner. PoV Matt, violence


**Titre : Un baiser est une promesse (tiens-la)**

**Auteur : Anders Andrew**

**Rating : T (pour violence, consommation de drogue et connotations sexuelles)**

**Pairing : Matt/Mello**

**Note : Déprime totale. L'amie Kyouki (Mello rpgienne) est absente pour trois jours. Je sais pas comment je vais survivre...ah si, je sais : en écrivant des fics ! Donc, du Matt/Mello (on change toujours pas une équipe qui gagne...), et imprégné du dernier doujin que j'ai lu "((Hg))" de Gracefl Worms/Neema...un peu glauque donc...**

**Pas besoin de dire que j'ai écrit ça plus pour m'occuper que pour autre chose, et que j'ai même pas pris le temps de la retravailler. Cette fic, c'est juste une idée qui me trottait dans la tête depuis un bon moment et qui s'est plus ou moins concrétisée sous sa forme brute après lecture de ce fameux doujinshi. Textuellement, on peut pas parler d'une grande réussite littéraire, mais l'aspect interessant, c'est le cheminement tordu de la pensée de Matt, et sa relation tout aussi tordue avec Mello. Encore un texte bien cynique, je m'en excuse...tiens, je voulais vous dire aussi : Matt est complètement barré dans cette fic XD Il est...scaaary, presque autant que Mello en fait. Sous ses airs tranquilles, il cache bien son jeu. Il est vraiment flippant...c'est une façon de voir...**

* * *

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais putain ?

Je sais pas.

- Matt ? BORDEL lâche-moi ! LÂCHE-MOI !

Je ne sais vraiment plus ce que je fais.

- Matt…MATT que…non ! A…arrête ! ARRÊTE ! NON !

…

Mello était…là. Je n'arrivais pas à le croire. Il était vraiment là.

Quand je l'ai vu, debout sur le seuil, un vague sourire sur les lèvres…je lui ai claqué violemment la porte au nez.

Après toutes ces années, se ramener comme ça…quel culot !

- Matt ! Ouvre cette putain de porte !

- Je t'emmerde, blondinette, ai-je rétorqué en allumant une cigarette, adossé à la dite porte, l'air presque serein - mais mes doigts me trahissaient, ils tremblaient, ces traîtres.

Deux coups de feu, et la porte qui tremble. Je me suis retourné pour constater qu'il avait tiré sur la serrure.

- Enfoiré !, hurlai-je

Il ouvrit la porte d'un coup de pied et je me la prenais en pleine poire.

- Sainte merde !, jurais-je en me frottant le visage -heureusement que mes goggles avaient absorbées en partie le choc.

- C'est comme ça que t'accueilles un pote que t'as pas vu depuis des lustres ? Pas étonnant que personne ne vienne te voir !

- Ta gueule !, grognais-je en lui jetant ma cigarette à la figure.

Il l'écarta d'un geste de la main, comme on chasse un moustique.

- Matt, fit-il très sérieux, j'ai besoin de toi.

J'en étais resté comme deux ronds de flan.

Je ne peux pas dire ce que j'ai ressenti à ce moment-là. Je me sens trop ridicule; j'ai cru qu'il était venu me faire une déclaration.

- Tu dois m'aider à capturer Kira !, s'exclama-t-il, véhément.

C'est alors que je remarquais la cicatrice qui le défigurait. Je sais, j'ai toujours été long à la détente. Cela me causa un double choc : celui de voir mes illusions partirent en fumée et de voir à quel point Mello s'était abîmé dans cette lutte.

Je me détournais.

- Tu refuses de m'aider ?, s'écria mon meilleur ami.

Est-ce que c'est une supplique que j'ai entendu dans sa voix ? J'aime à le croire. Toujours est-il que j'ai cédé.

…

- Je veux pas t'aider Mello ! Tu arrives comme une rose, genre « on s'est quitté hier » et tu veux que je risque ma vie….c'est de la folie.

Il m'a alors plaqué contre le mur, et je me suis enfin souvenu de sa force, malgré son physique frêle. Quand on était gosse et qu'on se battait, c'est toujours lui qui gagnait.

Soit par manque de volonté de ma part - j'aurais refusé de lui faire le moindre mal à cette époque; comme le monde avait changé depuis - soit parce qu'il cache en lui des ressources d'énergie brute inépuisables.

- Bien sûr que je suis fou ! Mais je te demande de m'aider, et tu ne vas pas te dérober !, déclara-t-il froidement, en me fixant de ses prunelles sombres qui brillaient de cet éclat sauvage que je lui connaissais si bien.

- Je t'emmerde, lui ai-je répondu.

Il me frappa. Ma tête partit sur le côté et un peu de sang coula d'entre mes lèvres.

- Tu m'aideras, que tu le veuilles ou non, déclara-t-il à nouveau, mais cette fois d'un ton différent.

Il tremblait de colère. Ça m'amusait. Alors, juste pour le fun…

- Je t'emmerde.

Il m'a embrassé.

…

Alors, c'est bien de sa faute non ? Il n'avait qu'à pas me provoquer…

Tch. Laissons cela de côté. Ainsi, je l'ai bel et bien suivi, comme il l'avait prévu. Pas parce qu'il me l'a ordonné et qu'il est effrayant, mais parce qu'il m'a embrassé, tout bêtement.

Pour moi, un baiser c'est comme une promesse. On n'embrasse pas quelqu'un dont on n'a rien à faire; un baiser c'est un prélude. J'espérais que, peut-être, si Mello m'avait embrassé, c'était parce que, bien qu'il refusât de l'admettre, je lui avais manqué; et que, là encore peut-être, après avoir résolu l'affaire Kira, on serait ensemble.

On serait ensemble…en couple quoi. Ouais, je sais à quel point ça peut avoir l'air stupide, dit comme ça. Lui et moi, en couple, qui nous tenons par la main, qui nous embrassons dans la rue, qui allons au ciné ou au restaurant. Mais sur le moment, j'y ai vraiment cru. J'ai vraiment pensé que c'était possible; je ne me posais pas la question de savoir si j'aimais Mello, et vice-versa. Je me voyais juste vivre ma vie avec lui, et des fois coucher avec.

Parce qu'il faut avouer qu'il me plaît énormément; que Mello me plaît, physiquement. Il dégage un truc qui me donne envie de lui sauter dessus - je l'ai fait d'ailleurs, mon dieu, j'ai fini par le faire.

Envie de le prendre, là, tout de suite. Et pas forcément avec son accord.

…

On était sur le canapé, moi assis à me rouler un joint, lui allongé sur le ventre, à tapoter sur un ordi portable. Je jetais des coups d'œil fréquents à son corps offert à ma vue. Et sans le vouloir, je me mis à le toucher.

- Tu vas arrêter de me peloter oui ?, grogna-t-il.

Au lieu de ça, ma main remonta toute seule le long de sa jambe de pantalon pour venir tâter ses fesses. Hmm, rondes et fermes, joliment moulées par le cuir noir…

- Matt !, s'exclama-t-il en se redressant. Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

- Rien, marmonnais-je en retournant à ma tâche sans plus le regarder.

…

C'était la veille de notre opération suicide. Je ne suis pas débile. Mais lui doit vraiment le croire, car il m'a vu hocher la tête, et pourtant il n'a rien dit. Il n'a pas fait de remarque du genre « Hey, Matt, tu sais quoi, je vais mourir, et toi aussi, sûrement ». Il a plutôt fait en sorte de laisser une lueur d'espoir dans son discours, comme si j'avais été assez aveugle pour ne pas voir qu'il essayait de me duper pour mieux m'utiliser et arriver à ses fins.

Mais je le laisserais pas faire sans rien obtenir en échange.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais putain ?

Je te retourne et je te bloque les mains dans le dos.

- Matt ? BORDEL lâche-moi ! LÂCHE-MOI !

Dans un brouillard, je vois mes mains s'emparer d'un câble et t'attacher les poignets. Puis je me vois descendre ton pantalon.

- Matt…MATT que…non ! A…arrête ! ARRÊTE ! NON !

J'ouvre ma braguette.

C'est vraiment trop mortifiant. Savoir que tu es revenu uniquement pour ça. Et pas pour moi. Alors que je t'ai attendu, je t'ai tellement attendu.

Peut-être que je prononce mes pensées à voix haute. Je ne suis plus en mesure de penser quoique ce soit. J'ai un peu trop fumé, je suis défoncé. Et te défoncer est encore meilleur. Tu cries, puis tes gémissements deviennent de plus en plus faibles, et finalement tu te contentes de serrer les dents et d'attendre que ça passe. C'est le prix à payer pour que je me fasse buter pour toi.

Tu vois. J'aurais pas été le seul à me faire baiser en fin de compte.

…

Un baiser c'est une promesse. Ne me déçois pas et fais en sorte que ma sortie soit magnifique.


End file.
